Summer soltice Resolution
by Issabelle
Summary: Pleas note that I haven't read squire yet: Kel's a squire and fed up of pining over Neal so she decides to make a resolution to get over him starting at the summer soltice ball in the process of doing so she manages to make Neal fall in love!!! please r


Kel paced her room going through what had just happened the truth was she didn't really know, rather she knew but didn't know 

Kel paced her room going through what had just happened, the truth was she didn't really know, rather she knew but didn't know why it had happened. She had revealed that she was very much deeply in love with Neal to none other then Prince Roald. She'd thought that she had concealed her longing glances and wistful sighs and acted as normal as anyone could do in front of someone who they had loved for so long. However this was obviously not the case going by her previous conversation with Roald. They'd been down in the library with the rest of the study group when Kel began to notice that Roald kept on staring at her, finally growing impatient she had demanded that Roald told her what was wrong, hesitating he'd asked to speak with her somewhere more private and they'd gone up to her room. There he'd asked her numerous ambiguous questions about her friendship with Neal and after twenty minutes finally asked her outright whether or not she liked Neal, Kel taken back by Roald's sudden bluntness had blurted out all her feelings towards Neal shattering any chance of using one of the carefully planed lies she'd prepared if such an event like this should occur. After ten minutes of silence he'd assured her that no one else knew or suspected anything and promised that he wouldn't tell a soul. They'd talked for a while longer then realising they'd been gone for almost a hour Roald left saying he would make an excuse for her absence. Kel changed into her night wear and got into bed _no use worrying about it now_.

Roald walked into the study deep in thought, brought back to reality as he realised someone was talking to him, it was Merric, "Roald I'm surprised, I thought you would have been more discrete." Roald frowned puzzled, "Yes Roald" Neal said in a mock-serious tone, "Especially as you know that both Cleon and Owen carry a flame for our Kel." Suddenly it dawned on him what they were all talking about, "No its not like that, me Kel had to talk is all." Neal raised an eyebrow and nudged Merric, "Hear that they were just talking." Merric nodded, "One has to wonder what it is they were talking about that took an entire hour." Roald looked around the room, "Guys you have to believe me." Neal was frowning, "Why didn't Kel come down again?" Roald did some fast thinking, "I don't know, she said something about having to talk to Lalasa about clothes." Neal nodded, "Okay, I believe you" Merric thought for a moment, "I suppose I believe you, I mean we'd have guessed way before this if you liked Kel same goes if Kel liked one of us." Roald laughed nervously, "Of course" he looked over to Cleon and Owen, "I never had any doubts" Cleon remarked, "I mean even if you did like her, Kel's not likely to feel the same way." Owen smiled, "I don't mind, if you really like each other it's fine with me, I mean if that's what Kel wants." Roald sighed exasperated, "For the last time nothing is going on." He gathered his things and muttered a quite good-bye before leaving.

The next day no one spoke of the events of the pervious evening much to Kel and Roald's relief although Roald hadn't managed to shake away all doubt from the others minds and unbeknown to him was being watched very carefully by Neal and Cleon. Kel however, who watched Neal's every move saw this and guessed what may have happened after Roald left, stifled a giggle. She had to get Roald on his own though and ask him something that had been nagging her throughout the night, she saw her chance when they were going to the mess hall and she yanked Roald into an empty classroom. "Roald do you think I'll ever have a chance with Neal?" Roald sat on a chair and thought for a moment, "You really want the truth?" Kel nodded, "I think Neal loves you like a sister, he doesn't want you to get hurt and feels he has to protect you, he doesn't like telling you because he knows you'll be angry with him for feeling that way but he can't help it." Kel felt like crying but instead put on her Yamani face. She nodded not trusting her voice and left the room with Roald following. They walked into the mess hall and joined the end of the queue and once they'd got their food sat with the others. Neal and Cleon glared at Roald who winced at the thought of the conversation he was very likely to have with them both latter on. All stood as the King then Lord Wyldon walked in, the King smiled and waited for the whispering to stop, "I won't keep you long as I am sure you're all extremely hungry. I am sure you are all aware that the summer solstice is approaching quickly some of you may even be aware that the Carthakian Emperor Kaddar will be sending some of his Squires and Knights to watch how we train you all. They will be arriving two days before the solstice this means that a day before the solstice we will have a welcoming ball all lessons therefore will be cancelled in preparation for it." He again waited for the excited whispers to stop before continuing, "Many noble men and women are to be there so I expect you to be on your best behaviour, furthermore I am allowing all of the squires to wear their own attire within reason however pages must ware the palace uniform as they are to be serving our guests." The King smiled again and left, Kel was too deep in thought to be excited and after the pray, got up and left leaving her friends all extremely worried. 

Kel reached her room and unable to contain herself anymore threw herself onto her bed and burst into tears, Lalasa who'd been in the next room rushed in and put a comforting arm around Kel quietly shushing her. When Kel regained self-control she told Lalasa the events of the past two days. After Kel had finished Lalasa squeezed her hand, "Then we'll just have to make Neal regret ever feeling like that." Kel looked up puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean forget about Neal and find someone who will appreciate you. Try new things."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Go to the summer solstice like a princess and show him what he's missed out on."

"But the rest will think I'm just a weak little girl if I turn up in a fancy dress."

"Nonsense."

"I couldn't anyway I don't have any nice dresses, not like the other noble ladies." Lalasa smiled and opened Kel's wardrobe hanging on the door was the most beautiful dress Kel had ever seen. The top half was cream cotton embroidered with gold silk thread that stopped at the waist giving way to a gold silk dress, over the top was a silk shawl lined with velvet. Kel gasped not believing her eyes, "How did you afford it."

"I didn't. A few weeks back a messenger boy came to the door with a brown paper parcel addressed to me. When I opened it, it contained these materials. There was a letter saying that a ball was coming up and they had a feeling you'd have nothing to wear so I was to make you a dress from these. So I did."

"I…I can't believe it."

"Someone likes you out there, I wouldn't want to disappoint them" Kel's eyes lit up. "Lalasa I might just take your advice. They're going to see a whole new Kel at that ball." She run out the door, run back, hugged Lalasa then made her way towards Roald's chamber. When she got there Neal and Cleon were there, at first they looked surprised then relieved to see her. Neal was just about to say something when she cut him short, "Neal, Cleon you'll have to leave I need to talk to Roald." Before they could protest she'd shoved them out the room and closed the door. Roald looked at her, "Kel you're going to have to stop this, they think…they think…well you know."

"Yes Roald I do and this is the last time I'm going to do this I promise." Roald sighed, "What then"

"Do you remember when I started teaching you Yamani and you said you owed me a favour? She didn't wait for a reply, "Well I need a favour."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Can you be my escort to the ball next week? It'd only be going in, maybe one dance that's all then I'd leave you alone."Roald thought for a while, "It'd only be going in and one dance?" Kel nodded. "And you promise after this I don't owe you any favours?" Again Kel nodded, "Okay. I'll do it" Kel squealed and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Where shall I meet you?"

"Just wait outside the entrance and I'll meet you there." Ten minutes latter Kel walked out Roald's room and run down the hall to tell Lalasa the news. Roald stood stunned for a moment, "I swear Kel's getting more like a girl every time I speak to her."

All that week Kel spent most of her free time with Lalasa practising dancing and etiquette, most of the group thought she was trying to avoid Roald because they'd had an argument and they pressed him continuously to tell them what was going on, however Roald never told them anything and finally the subject was dropped. On the day of the welcome ball Neal knocked for Kel but was told by Lalasa that she was busy and he would see her at the ball. An hour before the ball was to start Kel was just getting out the bath after carefully clipping her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. She towelled herself vigorously and put on clean underwear then put on her dress using the help of Lalasa to do the buttons up, "Kel, I know your going to disagree but I think you should wear a little make-up." Kel groaned, "Do I have to?"

"No of course you don't but all the other noble ladies will be wearing it and _you_ are a noble lady."

"Well if you put it that way I don't have much choice. Do what you have to." Kel closed her eyes waiting for Lalasa to apply it, "I feel like I'm wearing a mask." She exclaimed, "Do be serious Kel, I haven't put it on yet." Was Lalasas sharp reply, "Oh? I knew that." Kel answered indignantly. Once Lalasa had finished she went to get a mirror but Kel insisted that she didn't need one, saying it would only make having to go worse. Lalasa then fixed Kel's hair so it was a neat bun on her head and helped her put on the shoes they had gone and bought previously in the week, "There" Lalasa exclaimed when there was only ten minutes left before the ball started, "It just needs the finishing touches."

"What do you mean?" Kel asked puzzled, "I'm afraid I haven't been totally honest with you Kel. There was something else in the package I was asked not to give you until now." Lalasa brought out another smaller brown package and carefully untied it. Gently wrapped in silk lay two items of jewellery, a necklace and a bracelet all made of mother of pearl. Kel stood dumbfound gapping at them, Lalasa just smiled and preceded in putting them on, "I can't…I…I mean…I can't wear these, they're too precious and…you have to give them back to whoever gave them to you." Kel began to fumble with the release of the necklace but Lalasa stopped her, "Kel. You know all to well I can't return these, we don't know who they're from but whoever they are they like you a lot and obviously have a lot of money to be doing this. They may be at the ball and it would be an insult if you didn't wear them or worse they'd think I'd kept them for myself." Kel sighed and nodded. Lalasa proceeded in putting on the jewellery, when she stood back there was a strange gleam in her eyes, she nodded. After checking that the halls were clear Kel scurried away towards the great hall.

When Kel reached the entrance she saw an apprehensive Roald standing outside, summoning up all her courage she walked towards him, "Come on we should get going I want to get this over as soon as possible." She said briskly. Roald looked at her blankly for a few seconds, "Sorry I don't believe we've met before." He replied. "Don't make jokes now Roald, I'm nervous as it is." She scolded. A look of slow recognition crossed his face and he gasped, "Kel I'm sorry I…" he broke off shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Don't worry. Can we _please_ get going?" Roald nodded and offered her his arm, she gracefully accepted. Roald was lost in thought for a moment, _She's beautiful and she doesn't even notice. And to think when I first saw her I was attracted to her, maybe I still am. Great. Now the guys I going to kill me, everyone's going to think we're together… would that be so bad?_ Roald mentally scolded himself and gave a reassuring smile to Kel who looked extremely nervous, "This should be interesting." He said aloud before they entered, "Very." Kel replied.

It seemed that everybody had turned up early and the hall was already bustling. As soon they entered the serving pages rushed off to spread the word that there was a new lady in court and she was on the arm of none other then the prince. The king saw his son and raised his eyebrow, there were no new ladies in court and he could guess whom his son was with. Roald saw his fathers suggestive glace and shook his head discreetly indicating to him that there was nothing going on between he and Kel. Owens first reaction when seeing Roald and his companion was like the other pages, to run off and tell his friends however he stopped himself. As a friend of the prince he could go over there find out who this mysterious lady was and _then_ go tell his friends. He walked purposely over to them and smiled at the prince, "Your highness, your ladyship." He bowed and offered them both drinks. He looked up surprised when the princes companion gave an unladylike snort, "I'm a lady am I now Owen?" Owen turned pale as he recognized Kel's voice, "I, I, I, I have to go." He muttered hurriedly, gave a clumsy bow and stalked off in the direction of his other friends. Roald began to laugh and Kel felt herself relax, she had no reason to be nervous she was just there to have fun with a good friend that was all. Roald turned to her, "Would you like to dace?" She was slightly shocked to see how serious his eyes were, but then again he was the hire to the throne he'd been brought up to attend balls and that sort of stuff and now he had to treat her like another court lady. She smiled and accepted. _Still_ she thought _I bet he's glad that he only has to dance with me once then he can go find a real court lady_.

Neal was in a corner talking to a shapely blond when Owen found him, as he got closer he heard some of their conversation, the girl was speaking, "I did not know the Prince was courting somebody. I heard he had an arranged marriage with a Yamani Princess and even so he is very shy. Perhaps I am wrong but he seems at ease with this girl, she must be very special."

"You must be mistaken I am friends with the Prince he isn't courting anybody, however you are correct in saying he is shy." The girl shook her head and gestured to where the Prince and Kel were dancing Neal looked dumbfounded. Owen walked up to them a bowed, "Sir Nealen, May I have a word with you?" Neal nodded and apologised to the girl before Owen pulled him out of earshot. Before Owen could speak Neal was already asking him, "Do you know who the angel is with Roald? I don't believe I've seen her in Court before perhaps she's from Carthak." By now Owen was hopping up and down on both feet, "Oh, I think you do know her. In fact you know her very well." Neal shook his head, "Owen I think I'd recognize a beauty like that." Owen winced and for the first time Neal actually looked at him, "Owen what's wrong? Who is it?" Owen looked him square in the eyes, "It's Kel." Neal burst out laughing he laughed so much his sides hurt and tears began to roll down his checks, "Good one Owen. Kel's pretty but she's not that pretty and you know Kel she wouldn't have the grace to pull it off, besides why would she be here with Roald?" He was all of a sudden deadly serious and as his mind began to work and put the pieces together he paled. "It…It can't be" Owen felt sorry for his big friend, sure he liked Kel and it came as a shock to him but Neal and Kel were like best friends it'd be the biggest shock for him. Neal marched towards Roald and the supposed Kel. He'd sort this out and show Owen. Then they'd all laugh at how stupid Owen was being especially Kel, when she came and he told her she'd think it was a great joke and all would be resolved. "Roald where are your manners? I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend." Roald had had his back to Neal talking to his companion now he turned and smiled he knew the rest of their friends wouldn't recognize Kel just like he then Owen hadn't, "Oh I didn't think you'd need introducing but if you really wish me to then… Neal this is Keladry of Mindaland, Kel this is Nealen of Queenscove." Kel laughed, "Roald, there's no need to be pert I'm sure Neal was only messing around." Although she too knew the truth. Neal stood for a moment and just gawped, Roald looked at Kel to see her reaction however she seemed indifferent to the attention Neal was giving her, which surprised him. Knowing Kel and her feelings for Neal he'd thought she would have been pleased and she wasn't using any of her Yamani techniques either. Roald heard the music start once again and asked Kel to dance again she accepted they walked off leaving Neal by himself.

For a moment there was silence as they danced then Kel spoke, "You only had to dance with me once, no more, it was part of the deal." Roald looked at her, "Ever thought I may have wanted to dance with you again?" She snorted, "Not likely, your more likely dancing with me out of pity or duty… your not are you?"

"No. I'm not. Kel why are you doing this it's not to get back at Neal is it?"

"No it's not. I thought about what you said and I thought about the way I felt and decided that I'd rather keep my friendship with Neal then court him."

"And you decided this all by yourself?" Kel smiled, "Of course not Lalasa helped me see things straight, this is a statement. I am now officially over Neal."

"Hence the dress?"

"Yep. It's my summer solstice resolution."

"What is?"

"To try new things. This is the new Kel. The old Kel would probably come wearing breeches and a shirt and mope about Neal the whole night." 

"I kind of like the old Kel… Not that I don't like the new Kel, the new Kel's good…yeah, good."

"Don't worry the old Kel will be back tomorrow in time for lessons… just not moping over Neal." The dance ended and they began to walk back to where they were before, "I'm glad to hear it Kel." When they got there Neal was still standing there staring at them Roald and Kel looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Neal it's just me in a dress you've seen me in a dress before so stop looking at me like an alien, I don't want you to treat me any differently then you usually would." Roald spoke "Would you excuse me Kel? I'd like to go see my parents."

"Don't be daft of course." Roald bowed and began to walk away but Kel put her hand on his shoulder, "And Roald…thanks." He smiled, "Any time Kel." And went. Kel turned to Neal now was the time to find out if she was _really_ over him.


End file.
